The Hope for a Dreamless Sleep
by PixieofDoom13
Summary: Harry's having nightmares about 4th year, and visions of Voldie. Can Snape help, and what happens when Harry falls for the Dungen Bat? Rating may go up, and title may be changed into something better. please r&r! SLASH WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello again my lovely readers. Here I am again with another chapter fic, even though I'm horrid about them. This is my first Snarry fic, but I love this pairing, so I hope you enjoy. This is unbetad so please over look any horrid mistakes. Please r&r! ^-^

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter this would be cannon, Most people that died wouldn't have, and I wouldn't be sitting here a broke teenage girl posting this. So please don't sue me you won't really get anything.

**WARNING: This will become slash in later chapters! This is SS/HP m/m slahs yaoi if you don't like don't read! :D**

* * *

><p>Chap. 1<p>

On the street of Private Drive all the houses seemed to be at peace in a nights slumber. That is until the lights came on in number four. A large man that resembled a walrus with a mustache barreled down the hall to his nephew's room. The cause of the disturbance. When he entered, he saw his nephew thrashing around in his bed screaming, yet apparently still asleep. Most people would be worried. Maybe even frightened, but this just seemed to infuriate the man.

He waddled over to the boy's bed. "Wake up boy! I say, wake up!" The man yelled.

The boy woke with a start. He had been having these dreams since the summer began almost a month ago. Coincidentally the nightmares were a frightening reality, because this boy was Harry Potter. After his fourth year at Hogwarts had ended, he had been suffering loss of sleep from these dreams. Even worse, when he woke up screaming all his Uncle did was yell at him, and say he wasn't allowed to eat. "I do not care how you do it, but you are driving this family insane. Tomorrow, no on second thought right now, I want you to write to that bloody school to take you away! I want you out of this house if this is going to happen every, bloody, night!"

"Fine I have no problem with that. At least there someone will help me," said Harry sitting up.

Too tired to care any longer Uncle Vernon stormed out of Harry's room. Harry walked over to his desk and started to write to Hogwarts' headmaster Dumbledore. He wrote that he was suffering from what he saw the night of the Tri Wizard Tournament, and how his aunt and uncle were fed up. He signed it and tied it to his snowy owl Hedwig to deliver. After he was done he climbed back into bed and tried to think of something that would help him sleep peacefully.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he heard a tap on the window. When he looked he saw the all too recognizable Hedwig. Letting her rest next to Fawks he began to read. When Dumbledore had finished he was extremely worried that this might be more serious than Harry let on. He decided that he could only do one thing; go get Harry and have him stay with the only professor that could help him. Although neither of the two would like it. This amused Dumbledore slightly.

The knock on Severus' door bothered him deeply. He knew who it would be, the only other person that stayed at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. He hated it when Dumbledore asked him to perform unreasonable tasks. Sure enough when he answered the door there stood Dumbledore, "Would you mind accompanying me to pick up young Harry tomorrow at 6 o' clock?"

Of course it had to be about Potter was there anything else that man cared about, "Headmaster is it really necessary that I come with you?"

"But of course! Mr. Potter has been suffering from an extreme case of insomnia and may require several potions," said Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eye. Severus had the suspicious idea that Dumbledore wasn't telling him everything.

HXS SXH

The next day or rather for Harry, latter that day he was packing his things. Even though he was going back because he wasn't okay, it made him happy to go back to the place that he called home. Professor Dumbledore said he would be bringing someone to assist him. This seemed odd, but with Dumbledore nothing was ever normal.

Harry spent most of the day up in his room. Even after he had packed he continually went around his room making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He just couldn't handle the glares from the Dursley's. They weren't too thrilled about having wizards in the house, especially after last year. It was ten till six when Harry decided to bring his stuff down to the entranceway. He walked into the sitting room to see three very tense Dursley's. He took a seat at the far end of the room away from the three. It appeared uncle Vernon was making an attempt to break the silence.

"They're not going to take their sweet time getting here are they?" Uncle Vernon grumbled glaring at Harry through his beady eyes.

"The headmaster should be here on time maybe even early, he's very prompt," shot Harry.

Around three until six, they heard the distinct pop of wizards' appereating nearby. Harry could barely hear the distinction of two separate people appereating. He noticed that the Dursley's all flinched at once. After a couple moments the doorbell sounded. They all just sat there for a moment. "Well get the door boy," demanded uncle Vernon.

Harry walked into the entranceway and answered the door. There stood Dumbledore, tall and thin with his long white beard and hair, and was wearing very extravagant purple robes. Harry was delighted to see such a familiar and friendly face. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," he greeted.

"Hello Harry, my dear boy. And will you not great your potions professor as well," Dumbledore smiled motioning behind him.

Harry glanced over Dumbledore's shoulder to see his least favorite Hogwarts teacher, Professor Snape. He stood tall and menacing in his accustomed black attire, but he was dressed like a muggle currently. He wore black pants as well as a black button down shirt. The smile dropped from Harry's face. "Professor Snape," he said in a passive tone. He was met with a glare that Severus reserved especially for him.

The first thing Severus saw was that Harry looked rather pale and skinnier than usual. He also noticed that the boy had dark circles under his eyes. These could all be side effects from Harry's lack of sleep, but could it be something else Severus mused.

"Won't you invite us in, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

He would have if it weren't the Dursley's he was staying with. He was about to explain this when uncle Vernon came blundering into the entranceway. His face had become a miner tint of purple indicating that he had heard Dumbledore's request. "I will not have any of your lot in this house!" he shot at Harry. Judging from the look of infuriation on Severus' face, and the outrage on Uncle Vernon's Harry concluded this wouldn't end well. He hurried to think of a quick getaway.

"Actually Professor I was hoping to get to the castle so I could get some sleep," he hoped stating the reason for his two professors even being at the Dursley's in the first place would allow them to leave right away.

"Quite right, Harry the quicker we get you fixed up the better," Dumbledore conceded with a smile.

Snape sneered towards Vernon, "Yes, Potter we wouldn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the presence of such idiotic and rude muggle's." With that, Severus turned and began his way down the driveway with Harry, and Dumbledore close behind not wanting to deal with a very purple Vernon.

When they reached the end of Private Drive they stopped and with Harry taking Dumbledore's arm the trio apparated to Hogwarts borders. They swiftly made their way up to the Headmaster's office where they could talk.

When they were all settled, and had tea Dumbledore began to talk, "So, Harry how bad have your nightmares gotten that your relatives thought you needed to be brought here?"

"Well sir, I continually dream of that night in the grave yard with Riddle, and then I'm still getting visions from him as well. I've woken up every night this summer screaming," Harry told the headmaster.

"And what about your noticeable weight loss Mr. Potter? Surely you've been eating?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't ever eat breakfast, because I can never bring myself to eat after reliving that night or seeing what he does to others all night," it was mostly true. He just left out the part about Uncle Vernon not allowing him to eat after screaming all night.

Severus couldn't help but sneer at the lie or half-truth. He couldn't eat either after a night serving his "master". Then he noticed something else against the boy's pale skin, Harry's wrists had yellowing bruises around them. "Really Potter, even though that may be true not eating breakfast for a month and a half wouldn't cause such weight loss. Also I notice the bruising to your wrists," at this Harry pulled the sleeves to his jumper farther down his arms, "From what I've seen, I have the notion that your horrid muggle relatives are abusing you."

Harry sat there for several minutes with a look of utter bewilderment at his professor's conclusion, only confirming Severus' earlier thoughts. Finally Dumbledore asked, "Harry is this true? Do your relatives abuse you?"

Harry lowered his head and nodded, "Yes my uncle hits me, or starves me as punishment when I don't do my chores right, if Dudley say's I annoyed him, or was rude to him, or for simply being the freak that I am."

"Do your other relatives beat you, Potter?" Severus asked but with less bite than he usually aimed at the boy.

"My aunt won't touch me for fear of contamination, she prefers a frying pan, or verbal abuse, and Dudley's favorite hobby is for him and his friends to chase me down and beat me up," at this point the young hero looked on the verge of tears.

"Harry why did you never tell anyone?" Dumbledore asked. How could he have never noticed before?

"I thought one of the teachers here knew. When I got my first Hogwarts letter it was addressed to Harry Potter the Cupboard under the Stairs," Harry said.

"Potter surly you knew the letters are magically addressed no teacher actually sees the addresses," Severus looked shocked and terribly distraught by the news about the boy he'd always figured was treated like a prince.

"I guess that makes sense. It's no big deal though. I got used to it, and I know that I'm there for my own safety," the young brunette said passively.

"Harry there are other ways we could have made you safe. You certainly weren't safest there if they physically and verbally abused you. You shouldn't have had to get used to it," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Really headmaster it's okay. I don't like to dwell on it much. What we should be discussing is how to stop my nightmares from affecting my day to day life," Harry said feeling uncomfortable about the pity he was receiving.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore said accepting the change of subject, "I was thinking that for now until you recovered you could use a dreamless sleep drought, and have lesson's to learn Occulemency, a way to block your mind from being entered by outsiders."

"That sounds like a good idea. Who would be giving me the lessons?" Harry asked with interest.

"I was actually hoping that Severus would you teach him?" Dumbledore looked hopefully at the potions master.

"Albus really? Why can't you yourself teach him?" Severus was becoming slowly angry with the old man.

"Severus surly you know you'd be the best to teach him, because you are both a master at Occulemency and Legimency," Dumbledore said in the most casual voice possible.

Knowing there was no way he could win this argument he sighed saying, "Alright headmaster I'll teach him."

"Perfect! Now on to the last matter of business!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

"Wait headmaster, I thought we covered everything already?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Actually Harry my boy with your current state I don't think it's safe for you to stay in the dorms, and I'm certain you wouldn't want to stay in the infirmary for any period of time," Dumbledore explained with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Then where would I be staying sir?" Harry was becoming increasingly confused.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes only increased. Severus really hated that blasted twinkle; no good ever came from it. "With the only professor that has the means to keep you safe, and treat your condition of course, Professor Snape."

The other two males in the room were shocked into silence before both started ranting at the headmaster."

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review good or bad reviews are fine, but remember flames will be used to make s'mores! ^-^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Fast update for me huh? First off thank you for all the love! I'm so glad the insanity from my mind is enjoyable. Well I hope you like this second chapter. Once again please read and review! ^-^

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would need to be writing this disclaimer?

**WARNING: This will turn into slash in later chapters! You have been warned! Again m/m, H/S, slash, yaio! If this disturbs you click away now. :)**

* * *

><p>Chap. 2<p>

Harry and Severus stared in shock at what they had just heard the headmaster say. The two of them share quarters! Was the old fool insane they couldn't stand each other. Teaching was one thing, but living together, that was very different!

Dumbledore listened to the boys he considered sons yell at him. He knew that they didn't get along, but he knew it was because they had more in common then they thought or cared to find out. After a minute he raised his hand silencing both of them.

"I am aware of your dislike for each other, but this is the for the best. Severus you are the best person to look after young Harry right now. And Harry I assure you, you can only get better staying with your professor."

Even though they might not have liked the arrangement they knew there was no arguing with what the old wizard had said. Damn him for being right.

Knowing he had won Dumbledore smiled and said. "Well then why don't you show him to your courters Severus, then both of you get some dinner."

Agreeing, and bidding goodbye to the headmaster Harry and Severus took their leave. Harry trailed after the lived potions master through the dank dungeons to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Remember this Potter for I will only say it once, Sugar root," the portrait swinging open after his words.

They entered the rooms and Harry gasped. The sitting room and kitchenette were painted light neutral colors , the floor was a dark hard wood, and the furniture was a dark leather. Along with the blazing fireplace Harry felt it was incredibly homey and welcoming.

"What you were expecting cold with Slytherin colors, Potter?" Severus sneered. Maybe, Harry thought to himself, but kept his mouth closed.

"Your room is that door there. It has its own bathroom, feel free to decorate it anyway you wish," Severus said shortly, pointing to a door Harry had a feeling hadn't been there before.

Harry nodded in thanks then made his way to the door that would take him into his new room. Right as he reached the door he heard Snapes voice behind him, "Potter I'm going to have a house elf bring dinner. Just so I know how much to get, when was the last time you ate?"

Harry barley turned his head before responding quietly, "A week and a half ago, sir." He then entered his room not wanting to see the shocked expression on his professor's face.

Severus stood in his sitting room in shock. It had been a week and a half since the boy had last eaten. How was he still functioning? And if he could, how often did this starvation happen? He quickly called a house elf and ordered dinner for himself and two plates of light foods for Potter, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to hold down much after not eating.

Harry looked at the room he was now standing in. It was large and roomy. It had white walls, a beige carpet, a white wood wardrobe, a white desk which Hedwig's cage had been set on, and a queen sized bed also white. His trunk was set next to the wardrobe waiting to be unpacked. Snape had said he could decorate it anyway he wished, so he set to work.

He made the walls a soft cream color and left the carpet beige. All the furniture was made a dark oak finish, and he made the bed spread and sheets a simple black and white pattern. Happy with his work he set to unpacking his belongings. He put all his school supplies in and on his desk, his cloths neatly in the wardrobe, and brought his toiletries in to the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom he was shocked. There was a large tub, and a separate shower. The sink was set in a long counter that had many drawers and several cabinets. Everything was white and all the fixtures were silver. Fresh, plush towels were hung on the racks, near the sink and shower. He couldn't help but wonder what he would do with all this space.

He was walking back into his room when there was a knock at his door, "Come in." Even if he hadn't he was sure Snape would have come in anyway.

Snape barley entered the room, but took a quick look around before talking. He noted there was a lack of Gryffindor colors, how odd, he mused. "Dinner has arrived, Potter." He then promptly exited the room.

Harry walked into the kitchenette where Severus was already seated at a small kitchen table eating. He sat in the seat opposite the potions master and began to eat slowly at the large amount of food on his plate. The two ate in silence for most of their meal, before Severus spoke.

"We will begin your Occulemency lessons tomorrow afternoon, Potter. And your dreamless sleep has been placed on the nightstand by your bed by a house elf," he spoke shortly and to the point. He saw no reason for small talk with the annoying brat. He may now be sharing his rooms but he would not act friendly to a person he had made a point of disliking for almost five years.

"Thank you sir," Harry said politely. He may not like the slimy git, but he was helping Harry and letting him stay in his rooms. For that Harry was extremely grateful.

Surprised by the politeness, but determined to keep his persona of the most feared, and meanest professor at Hogwarts, he said, "I wouldn't express your thanks yet Potter. Occulemency is a difficult skill to master, and if you struggle with this as much as you do with potions it could take exceedingly long for you to master."

"Professor, did you ever consider I may not have a problem brewing potions it may be the instructions?" He didn't say it snidely, or rudely he just said it as though they were having an average conversation.

"Potter I write the directions out so simply a monkey could fallow them," Severus bit out angrily. Was the Potter brat really questioning his ability to give instruction?

"No, no that's not what I meant, sir. What I meant was, I sit in the back and the instructions are at the front of the room on a black bored," Harry quickly rephrased his earlier statement so Snape could understand what he meant.

Severus suddenly understood. It made sense, if the boys' guardians starved him why would they get him the correct eye prescription. "Potter have you ever even had an eye exam?"

"No, sir, Aunt Petunia wouldn't take me, she said freaks didn't deserve to see. I got my glasses from a neighbor at their garage sale before they moved," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Severus was even more surprised. The boy was answering all his questions and without any sarcasm or hate. He was starting to change the way Severus viewed him, as the Potter brat, the Golden Boy, the spawn of his worst enemy, and ex-best friend. He was not happy about this development.

Thinking quickly Severus picked up his wand and did a quick spell, which would tell him the correct prescription for Harry's eyes. It was completely off from the young man's current one. "Potter would you allow me to see your glasses I would like to correct your prescription."

"Sure," Harry said handing over his glasses. Snape corrected the lenses then carefully handed the glasses back to Harry. Putting them on Harry was shocked to see how clear everything really was. It seemed everything even color of things had intensified. "Wow, this is amazing, really. Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Potter, but I only did it so you could properly see in lessons. Hopefully now you won't be so dreadful at potions," Severus said to cover up his amazement towards the boy he had always despised.

"Trust me, sir, I'll do much better now. But if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. Good night, sir," Harry said politely before standing up from the table.

"Good night Mister Potter," Severus replied curtly.

Harry changed into his nightclothes and prepared for bed. After laying down his now corrected glasses he picked up the vial of dreamless sleep. He downed the electric blue contents in one gulp. He felt himself become drowsy, then snugly fell into a comfortable sleep.

Severus was sitting in his favorite armchair thinking about the events that had passed that night. In one evening Ha-Potter, Severus corrected himself, had changed the way Severus saw him. He believed the boy to an arrogant prat. Just because he was famous, and was simply James Potter's son. He hadn't even bothered to really see the boy for who he was. Immediately when he saw the mini James Potter look alike, he hated the boy. He had hated the boy even more, because he had his mother's eyes. Lily's eyes. The woman that had been his first and only true friend, but he hadn't spoken to her since fifth year because he had made a stupid mistake. No, he told himself, it had to be a fluke the boy was just acting this way, because he was exhausted. By morning he would be back obnoxious self.

He was pulled from his musings by a scream. Potter had gone to bed around four hours ago, and he had taken a dreamless sleep draught he shouldn't be able to dream at all. He ran into the boy's room to see the young Gryffindor thrashing in his bed still asleep. Severus ran over to him and tried shaking the boy awake. "Potter, Potter wake up!" He called over and over again. Suddenly the boy's eyes flew open and he backed into the corner of his bed.

"I-I'm s-sorry Uncle Vernon! Please d-don't hurt me. D-don't say I c-can't eat p-please," Harry stuttered eyes tightly closed as though waiting to receive a blow.

Severus tried using the boy's first name, "Harry, Harry it's okay. I'm Professor Snape not your uncle. Here," He handed the boy his glasses so he could see who was speaking to him.

"P-professor," Harry said putting on his glasses, "I-I'm sorry. I had a vision. I guess the dreamless sleep doesn't block out Voldemort."

Severus nodded in understanding and replied, "I suppose not. I'm sorry about that. That's why we'll be starting your Occulemency lessons tomorrow, but right now it is rather late and you should try to go back to sleep."

A look of pure fear crossed Harry's face, "I-I can't, s-sir. Th-That vision was barley through I know I'll see m-more if I go b-back to sleep n-now."

"Then why don't you come and join me in the sitting room for some tea?" Severus asked the scared boy. Never in a million years had he thought he'd be offering comfort to Gryffindors Golden Boy.

Nodding Harry replied, "Yes, thank you, sir."

They both exited the room Harry going to sit in one of the armchairs and Severus to prepare the tea. After setting up a tea try with some scones and chocolate he went to join Harry by the fire. He set the tray on the coffee table and took a seat in his favorite chair.

They sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the quiet. Though both wanted to talk to the other. Severus found himself fascinated by the fact that Harry was so, so, well such an individual. He thought that without the other two thirds of the Golden Trio, that the boy would be helpless. Yet still snotty, and arrogant, but he wasn't he was quiet and polite. It fascinated him. Harry wanted to speak, because he knew Severus would understand. He served under the Dark Lord, had seen the horrible things that Harry saw night after night.

"So Mister Potter, if I may ask why are you not with the Weasels and Miss Granger?" Severus asked snidely.

"Hermione went to France with her parents, and Ron has all his brothers at home right now. I don't want to be trouble for them," Harry answered staring into his cup of tea.

Really, Severus thought with a huff, as if the Weasly's would notice one extra child, "Really Potter do you seriously think you could bother that family? I highly doubt they would mind another mouth."

"It's not that, sir, it's rare that all the Weasly's are together. Normally Bill, or Charlie are busy with work. I don't want to intrude on that moment," was the boy's reply.

Severus couldn't help almost choking on his tea. A Potter being considerate he'd never heard such a thing. He had no retort to what he'd just heard. So they again sat in silence until yet again Severus' curiosity almost drove him insane.

"Potter what was your vision of?" He couldn't help it. The dark lord hadn't called to him, so he knew it wasn't something the man considered immensely important.

Harry sat for several minutes before a look of pure disgust crossed his features, "He was torturing muggle's. For fun. Performing curio on them. What that thing considers amusing his highly disturbing, and he haunts me with it night after night."

For what he thought the millionth time that night Severus was shocked into silence. Every night this boy was exposed to the torture of innocent people. It was one thing for the Dark Lord to subject his followers to his sick games, but an innocent boy. It was sick. "Well you won't have to see it much longer. Your mind will soon be blocked from his insanity."

"Maybe, but I still know he's doing it. And I won't let myself forget that until I've put him six feet under for the hell he's given everyone," was Harry's response. Severus had never seen such a dark look cross the young man's features. It looked so out of place there.

Harry looked at the clock for a moment before turning back to Severus, "It's been over an hour, he should have finished by now. I think I'll go back to bed. Will the potion still be affective now?"

"Yes it should be fine, goodnight," Severus said flatly still shocked from the boy's dark tone.

Nodding Harry stood and made his way to his room. After the boy had left Severus still sat in his chair thinking about what the boy had said, and how now he, Severus, was starting to regret the way he'd always treated the boy.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon. Also review are love, and get you virtual cookies! ^-^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I know it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I just couldn't think of how to continue it. I just looked over it recently and was struck over the head by the writing fairy. So here's chapter three, and chapter four will be up soon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or the delectable characters._

**WARNING: ****This is a** **slash fiction in later chapters, meaning M/M more specifically Harry/Severus don't like don't read. There are also mentions and scenes of child abuse throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>Chap. 3<p>

The next morning Harry woke up unaware of where he was. The bed was too soft, and the room to large. Then memories of the day before came rushing back, and he realized he was in Professor Snape's courters, in his new room. Then something dawned on him, he felt more rested than he had in a long time. It was amazing! He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, with a slight bounce.

He took a quick shower, then headed to his wardrobe and got dressed in his old hand-me-downs. He headed back to the bathroom and made an attempt at fixing his hair but it was useless as usual, so he settled for brushing his teeth.

After getting ready for his day, he headed into the small kitchenette to see Snape already sitting at the table sipping coffee. Walking past the table, he grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice then joined his professor at the table.

They ate in silence for a while before Severus looked up from his paper and said, "We'll start your lessons once you finish breakfast if that's all right."

Harry, having his mouth full, simply nodded in reply before they returned to their mutual silence.

After breakfast Severus cleared a space in the sitting area so they could practice. Severus turned to face Potter so he could explain how this would be done, "Now Potter in order to close your mind off from the Dark Lord you'll have to clear mind of all thoughts. No emotions, no thoughts, no memories. To practice I will try to enter your mind using Legilimency. You will try to stop this, understand?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Got it. Clear my mind; should be simple enough." He sat there for several minutes with Snape looking on as he attempted what he had said should be simple. Though every time he tried clearing his mind thoughts would creep in and prevent him from achieving his desired goal. Finally, eyes still closed, he said, "Alright," to indicate his ready.

Raising his wand Severus pointed it at harry and said, "On three. One. Two. Three…Legilimens." Suddenly Harry felt a pressure on his mind then he was seeing his own memories play out like a movie behind his closed lids. A scene of Dudley and his gang chasing him around the schoolyard. Uncle Vernon hitting him at the age of seven, because he'd dropped a tea tray. Aunt Petunia burning his hand against the stove, because he had burned dinner. Finally, Aunt Marge laughing as her beloved dog Ripper chased him up a tree. Harry fought against this all the while. Trying to force Snape out of his mind. After several moments, he succeeded and his mind was his again.

Severus was shocked at how quickly Potter was able to expel him from the boy's mind. "Not bad for a first try Potter. Take a minute then we'll start again."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied rather surprised.

Severus looked at the boy thinking about what he'd just seen. It was rather disturbing. "Potter if I may ask that memory with your cousin, were you at school?"

"Yes, sir. That was during one of our many recesses," Harry responded casually.

"If you were in school, why did none of your teachers ever help you?" How bad had this boy's life been.

Harry sighed, "They wouldn't. The Dursley's had told the school that I was a juvenile delinquent, and there was probably no hope for me. Then of course, there was the fact that I made things unexplainably happen. They believed it."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. These people had even gotten outsiders to alienate the boy. "What about the beatings from your aunt and uncle? You were a child why were they to that extent?"

"Well the one from Uncle Vernon you saw was because I was supposed to be serving tea. It was too heavy for me and I dropped it, breaking antique china, and ruining Aunt Petunia's new rug. So he hit me." Harry paused before continuing, "Then the one of Aunt Petunia was because she was having a large dinner party. I had cooked dinner for them loads of times, but never for one of the party's. It was half an hour before their arrival and I'd burned the main course. As punishment, she held my hand to the stovetop until I had third degree burns. I don't have fingerprints on my left hand any longer."

Severus felt anger wash over him at the horridness of these muggle's. Forcing his voice to remain calm, he asked about the last memory.

"My Aunt Marge. That was her dog, Ripper. She just didn't like me. Let the thing bite me. Then laughed as I ran up the tree trying to get away," was Harry's calm response.

There was a moment of silence in which Severus tried to contain his emotions. He was furious, but not only that he had the compelling need to protect the boy he had despised for four years. Shoving that thought out of his mind they started again.

They continued for another hour. Each time Severus gaining access to Harry's mind, but each time Harry got quicker at shoving Severus out. When they finished Severus said, "We'll try again after dinner, so you have time to recover."

"Alright," Harry said over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. Severus watched him all the while noticing that he was wearing his famously shabby cloths. This was puzzling, because the boy obviously had money to buy new cloths.

"Potter, why do you wear those rags?" He asked without thinking.

"These are Dudley's old cloths. They're the only ones they would let me have. Even if I bought myself new cloths they'd just take them and say 'Freaks don't deserve new cloths,' Now if I may ask my own question. Professor, why do you only wear black, over conservative robes?" Was Harry's response.

The dark haired professor blinked. He had guessed the answer to his question. What he hadn't expected was Potter to ask a question. Though he answered anyway, "Because they are comfortable, and I prefer the color black."

"Okay. I actually didn't think you'd answer," Harry said sheepishly, "I only asked, because that's generally my response when people ask me that. A question about their own cloths. But now that you mention it, I could probably buy new cloths. Ones that fit…ones that I like. Seeing as I could easily keep them hidden when I'm back at Privet Drive now.

"Yes I believe you could," was Severus' response as his mind had slipped into thought, of how willing the boy seemed to answer his questions. "Potter, you always answer and truthfully, why?"

Harry stood there for a moment thinking about the response to this. It wouldn't make much of a difference if he said why now. "Because that was the first rule of the Dursley's, never ask questions, but if you're asked one you better answer."

"I see," Snape's mind was sent reeling again.

It was several hours later and Harry heard a brief woosh and then Hedwig was perched beside him on the back of the chair. "Hey girl what you got there?" He asked removing the package and letter from around her leg.

The letter was from Hermione. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're doing well, and eating all right. You get far too skinny during the holidays. France is so beautiful I wish you could see it. We've been having a wonderful time. You may be wondering about the package I sent with Hedwig, if you haven't opened it already. It's a mobile. I experimented with it when we visited the wizarding community here. It can now be used in any magical setting, so even if we were at the burrow we could talk to each other, or even the castle for that matter. And I put a spell on it so it can't be traced and has unlimited minutes, as I've done to my own. I programmed my number in so you can call me any time. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

Leave Hermione to think of everything. He wanted to crush the girl in the biggest hug, because he missed her so much, and there was actually something he needed to talk to her about. Resolving that he'd give her that hug the next time he saw her, he hit the call button under her name and waited for her to pick up.

"Harry! Hi, how are you!" Hermione answered after two rings.

"Hey Hermione," Harry chuckled, "I'm so glad you thought of this. There's so much I need to tell you!"

"Really? Did something happen? Are you alright?" Harry couldn't hide his smile that was Hermione always worrying.

"Something did happen, but nothing bad actually pretty could," he started to explain.

"What happened?" she asked with interest. Harry imagined her sitting up straight and on the edge of her seat like she did in class.

"Remember how I told you I was having those awful nightmares and visions?" He asked knowing she would say yes.

"Yes of course."

"Well they got more out of hand the more summer's gone on. My relatives finally got fed up and made me send a letter to Dumbledore. Well he was really worried so he came to get me, and now I'm at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer," he told her quickly knowing she would have a million questions and then some.

"They were that bad? Oh Harry I wished you'd told me. I would've tried to help! You're at Hogwarts? Are you in the infirmary? You know if you're not you should be. It's not safe what if you get hurt in the dorm in your sleep?" Hermione shot off all her thoughts at once.

Harry waited for her worried rant to finish knowing she wouldn't stop, "Hermione they're no worse from when I told you, but you know my aunt and uncle they got tired of the screaming in the night pretty quickly. Yes I'm at Hogwarts, but I'm not in the infirmary or the dorm. Dumbledore thought it best that I stay with a professor for now."

"Oh really a professor. That's okay, and rather logical, but why not the infirmary, and which professor are you staying with?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Dumbledore knows how much I hate the hospital wing, and he thought there was a professor that could help me more if I was to stay with them-"

"Which professor?" Hermione quickly cut across.

Harry sighed before telling his ever curious friend, "Professor Snape."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry! You must be miserable!" the young witch said sympathetically.

"Hermione it's not that bad. It's better than being with the Dursley's. Plus it's pretty quiet," he said trying to calm her down.

It was then that Severus came into the room unnoticed by Harry. He quickly looked over the couch the boy had stretched out on and noticed the muggle device at his ear. Severus had seen mobile's before and knew they were ways for muggles to communicate with each other. Judging by the calming tone and the fact that Weasley wouldn't be intelligent enough to know what one was, let alone spell it so it could be used inside the castle he assumed it must be Granger he was talking to.

"I still wish I could've helped you," Hermione said a bit drearily.

"Hermione I told you don't be so upset. Just being able to write you about the dreams have been is enough," Harry said. He heard a distinct snort behind him. Looking over the couch he saw Snape trying to contain a chuckle.

Holding the mobile away from his ear he said, "Oh be quiet! You should know just from teaching her how she is."

Severus just smirked knowing the boy was right. The Granger girl could be rather eccentric at times.

"Well if you say so Harry," she finally said.

"Great, now I've got to go, but I'll call you later on there's something else I need to talk to you about, but not right now," he said getting off the couch.

"Alright I'll talk to you late then. Bye Harry," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Later, 'Mione," Harry said hanging up.

"I suppose your girlfriend is pacified?" Severus said with a smirk.

Harry gave a snort, "Girlfriend? More like sister. I could never date Hermione, trust me."

Severus simply hmmd, "Are you ready to continue your lessons?"

"Yea sure."

Several hours later Harry collapsed on his bed exhausted. They had trained for hours then ate dinner, and he now felt like just passing out, but he'd promised to call Hermione. She would assume the worst if she didn't receive a call before tomorrow. The question was how would he tell her what had been bothering him all summer.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guts liked this chapter. Please review it inspires me! But remember flames will be used to cook marshmallows! :D<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again lovely readers! I know I said I'd have this chapter up yesterday, but I was distracted with football. I also know that this chapter is a bit shorter, but there wasn't really much I could put in this chapter, and i think I ended it at a good point. I hope you guys like it, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon and longer. Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did._

**_WARNING: this will be a slash story later on, and a Sevrry as well if you dislike either of these things don't read. There are also mentions of child abusr._**

* * *

><p>Chap. 4<p>

He mulled over how to tell her as the phone rang. It took a minute before she picked up.

"Hey, Harry! What's up?"

"Hey, Mione. Umm remember that thing I wanted to talk about?" Harry said nervously.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well I don't really know how to say it, but promise you won't interrupt until I'm done explaining?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course Harry," Hermione said calmly but slightly confused.

"Well you know I never really stay at the Dursley's during the day if I can help it. So this summer while I would walk around I would sometimes walk all the way to the main part of the city. While I was there I'd walk around the shops and stuff, and there was this one coffee shop I liked to go to. I'd go there probably twice a week. Then one day they got this new guy at the register. Normally I didn't pay attention to anyone around me so the cashiers were the only ones I looked at. Well I couldn't help but think, wow he's pretty cute. I couldn't believe I'd thought that. I thought maybe I was just overly tired. Well I started paying attention to the people around me. What I noticed was that I could look at the girls and think well they're pretty, but nothing more. I didn't want to approach them or talk to them, but the guys I noticed I found attractive, even hot. I did want to talk to them, to have a coffee with them. Mione, I'm pretty sure I'm gay," Harry finished talking taking a large breath. He waited for his friend's reaction. After a minute of silence he started to regret telling her. "Hermione?"

It took Hermione a minute to register everything her best friend had said, but as she thought about it she couldn't help but think all the signs had been there, "Harry I'm so happy you told me! I know how hard this must have been for you. Well thinking about it I'm actually not that shocked."

"Really? You're not?" Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was so happy Hermione was okay with this.

"Well you've never shown much interest in girls. Whenever the boys seemed to talk about them you would be quiet, but if any of the girls were talking about boys you would talk. Not saying that you thought any of the guys were cute just which guy was nice or who had what particular trait," she admitted.

"I never thought about that. Well even still, Mione you can't tell anyone, okay?" Harry said expressing how nervous he was about all of this.

"Of course Harry, I understand that you're not ready to come out to everyone yet. But Harry just so you know the wizarding world has no problems with homosexuality," she informed him.

"Well that makes me feel better. But Mione, umm could you help me out with something?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course Harry what is it?" Hermione asked interested.

"Well I was reminded that all I have to wear is Dudley's old clothes, and my school robes. I was wondering if you'd help me pick out some new clothes?" Harry asked hopping she would help him.

"Of course Harry! I come back next week so we can go then! Oh this will be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Yea it will. Well I've got to go. I'll talk to you later Mione."

"Alright, bye Harry."

He rolled off his bed and made his way towards the overly large bathroom. While he was in the shower a thought accrued to him. I'm going to have to tell Ron eventually. He probably won't react to well, even if it isn't a bad thing in the wizarding world. Should I tell Snape? Wait why would it matter if I tell Snape or not? I should tell him that I'm going out with Hermione next week though.

After getting out of the shower he walked over to the wardrobe looking for a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Once he was comfortable he made his way to the sitting room. Even though it was almost midnight he figured Snape would still be up.

His guess was proven right as he walked over to the fire place and saw Snape sitting in an arm chair sipping tea.

"Umm," Harry cleared his throat suddenly nervous. Whenever he was with the Dursley's he didn't have to ask to leave because they didn't care enough about him to notice as long as he'd done his chores. At Hogwarts though everyone cared where he was and during the year they had to have permission just to leave the grounds.

Snape looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if next week I could go into London and go shopping with Hermione?" Harry asked in a rush.

"I don't see why not as long as there are some aurors with you, but you should check with Dumbledore," Snape drawled. Honestly if that old fool made him escort two teenagers muggle London he would lose it.

"Okay I'll ask him tomorrow. Umm, goodnight professor," Harry said turning to go back to his room.

Snape made his way up to Dumbledore's office his robes billowing behind him showing his irritation. He had a purpose for confronting the headmaster this late at night. Before he could knock a, "Come in," came from the opposite side of the door.

"Ah Severus, how can I be of assistance tonight?" Dumbledore said with that ever present twinkle in his eye.

"I would like to talk to you about Potters relatives. During our occulemency lessons I saw several disturbing memories of Potters relatives abusing him, and treating him worse than a house elf. When I asked him about it he explained why received each beating and I am coming to you before I go there and do something about them myself," Severus said in a tirade, trying to contain his anger.

"Severus please, try and calm down and take a seat," with a billow of his robes Severus sat in the seat across from Dumbledore, "I have been looking into Harry's life with the Dursley's and I have to say I am also upset by this as well. If you could tell me what you have seen I would greatly appreciate it."

"Petunia was burning the boys hand on the stove when he was only seven because he had burned dinner for a party they were having. He no longer has finger prints on that hand! That walrus of a man was beating him for dropping a tea tray that was obviously too heavy for him, and his lump of a cousin would get his friends to help beat the child during school. He also said he would be starved if he woke up screaming. Which was quite a bit," Severus finished with a hush.

"Severus I have to say this is more troubling than I ever thought. I feel horrible! I paid them to make sure Harry would always be okay, but I never checked in to make sure he was okay," Dumbledore said the twinkle leaving his eyes. Severus thought the old wizard finally looked his age.

"Well are we going to do something about this?" Severus asked his furry coming back.

"I think we should take back all the money they've ever received for what was supposed to be Harry's care, and that we should have the wizards from child protective services take a look at this situation," Dumbledore said thinking of the wizards he knew that were involved with the muggle care service.

"You really think that's enough? Having child services and taking back the money is really the only thing they deserve?" Severus snapped standing from his seat.

"Severus please sit back down. I don't think this is all they deserve. If anything I wish I could send you after them, but you and I both that can't happen. And if it makes you feel better I have to go in person to tell them that they will no longer be receiving money, if you would like you can accompany me," he said smiling knowingly at Severus.

"Very well. I will come with you. May I recommend sometime next week. I know that Potter was coming to ask if he could go out with Granger next week," Severus said getting up getting ready to leave.

"Very good! I will see you later Severus," Dumbledore said seeing Severus out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! Here's chapter five for you. I know I haven't updated in a week but I just started my second semester of school and have been pretty focused. I have two offs so I'll try and write during those to get chapters to you guys faster. Sadly for you guys you won't get to see Snape go all BAMF on the Dursley's until next time, but instead you get a light hearted fun shopping trip. Also I'm just saying now, no I will not put in a short little fling relationship between harry and Charlie like other people do, because I don't liike that pairing, but I will have a persistent Ginny, because that's always funny! :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing I am merely a high school student that loves to play dress up with her favorite characters. _

_**WARNING: **This story contains mentions of child abuse, later slash between two guys with a major age difference, if you do not like these thing don't read._

* * *

><p>Chap. 5<p>

Harry woke the next morning and got ready to go ask Dumbledore about his plans next week. He made his way up to the headmaster's office down the empty halls of the school. It was odd not seeing anyone around during the day. Even during holidays there were always a couple other students around that he'd run into.

Before he could knock on the door he heard a, "Come in." He always wondered how Dumbledore knew someone was about to enter his office. Then again it wasn't that strange considering it was Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy! How are you today?" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I'm fine thank you sir. There was just something I wanted to ask you," Harry said nervously.

"Fire away then," the old wizard responded the twinkle never once leaving his eye.

Taking a seat across from Dumbledore, "Well I was wondering if next week I could go into muggle London with Hermione to go shopping?"

"I don't see why not. I'll request for two of the Order Members to go with you. You two just go and enjoy your date," Harry flushed at the last part of Dumbledore's statement.

"I really appreciate that sir, but Hermione's not my girlfriend. We're just friends and she's helping me do some shopping," Harry mumbled face bright red.

"Even so have a good time, and don't worry about the extra security it will most likely be someone you know," Dumbledore smiled.

"Um I was wondering about that. What's the order?" he asked confused.

"That's right I forgot you didn't know yet. It's an alliance known as the Order of the Phoenix. They were around during Voldemort's first regime. I've reestablished them after last year's incident," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear there are people involved and making people aware. Who's all in it?" Harry said feeling a breath of relief leave him at the fact that there were people out there on his side.

"Well several aurors, the Weasley's that are of age, Remus, Sirius, several of the professors, and many others," Dumbledore said.

"Good that's really good. I'll be going now though Headmaster. I have to go let Hermione know that I can go," Harry said getting up.

"Good day Harry," Dumbledore said with a wave.

After Harry got back to his rooms he called Hermione and told him about his conversation with Dumbledore. She was ecstatic to hear that they'd get to go shopping and they talked about the Order, it turned out that she had seen Ron and the rest of the Weasley's and they told her about it.

The rest of his day was spent reading books he found in Snape's library. There were several interesting books on defensive magic, a lot of them were potions book though.

The rest of the week based agonizingly slow. Harry spent most of his time in his room looking for ways to keep himself busy when he wasn't training with Snape. His nightmares were getting better but he was still seeing visions of Voldemort torturing people.

Harry woke up the next Saturday after a long night. Voldemort had been in a rage and even with his occulemency training he suffered. That didn't stop him from being happy that today was the day that he got to go shopping with Hermione.

He got ready and tried to do something to make Dudley's old clothes look a little better. Not that there was much he could do. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that for long. When he left his rooms he saw Snape sitting at the table sipping coffee like he did every morning.

"Morning professor," Harry said taking the seat that he'd made his. As a response Snape simply nodded.

"Will you be ready shortly? I'll be the one taking you to the Leaky Cauldron where you'll be meeting Ms. Granger and your guard," Snape said not looking up from the potions journal he was looking at.

"Yea I shouldn't take too long. Do you know who my guard is?" Harry said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I've heard that it is to be one of the older Weasley boys and an auror that's on our side," Snape said still not looking up.

"Well that should be okay," Harry said thinking it could indeed be worse. He could have Mad Eye looking after him.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione and her parents were already sitting at one of the tables. When Hermione spotted him she jumped up and crushed him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed letting him go.

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "It's great to see you too, 'Mione." He turned to Hermione's parents, "Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Nice to see you too Harry," Mrs. Granger smiled.

They sat down at the table again talking for a few minutes.

"Harry, is professor Snape part of our guard?" Hermione asked.

"As much as I would enjoy tagging along to babysit the two of you. I have plans for the rest of my day," Snape said snidely.

Harry chuckled used to these remarks, and knowing the potions master meant it teasingly rather than meanly after a week of staying with him for a while. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy but Snape just raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Hey Harry, Hermione how are you guys?" They both looked around to see Charlie Weasley with a young woman with spikey pink hair by his side.

"Wotcher, Harry! Nice to meet you, I'm Tonks," the pink haired woman said animatedly.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said smiling at Tonks' enthusiasm.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" Tonks greeted.

"Fine thanks Tonks," Hermione replied politely. She explained later to Harry that she had met Tonks when she was at the Weasley's, and other Order members were there.

Severus stood and looked at the two younger adults that had just appeared, "I shall be on my way now, but Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that I am to collect Harry from here at six o' clock."

"That's fine we'll have them here," Charlie said.

With a stiff nod the potions master apparated back to Hogsmead.

"Well then shall we be on our way?" Tonks said brightly.

They all got up to leave and Hermione said goodbye to her parents who promised to pick her up at six. They all walked around for a bit Charlie and Tonks following behind them by a couple feet but always able to see them. Finally they stopped at a clothing store that Hermione said had really great clothes.

When they went inside Harry immediately became overwhelmed. There were racks and racks of clothes for both girls and guys. Hermione dragged him over to the guys section and started pulling down pairs of jeans and t-shirts guessing at his size. When she handed him the pile he noticed something about the jeans.

"Hermione, these are all skinny jeans!"

Hermione chuckled a bit at the dark haired boy's outcry, "I know that's why I picked them. You're skinny with a nice figure; you'll look good in them. It'll attract the kind of attention you're looking for.

Groaning at what Hermione meant by 'the kind of attention' he wanted, "Please 'Mione! I don't want to out myself just by what I'm wearing."

"You won't, now just go try them on," she said pushing him into one of the dressing rooms.

After putting on one of the outfits Hermione had grabbed he had to agree, he did look good. The jeans fit him nicely, and the shirts she had picked either looked really good with his skin tone, or brought out his eyes. He felt nervous coming out of the dressing room until he saw Hermione's reaction.

"Oh Harry, you look fantastic, even better than I thought you would!" she was absolutely ecstatic with Harry's appearance.

"Umm…thanks 'Mione. I actually really like what you picked. Maybe you should go into fashion instead of the medical field," he joked smiling at his bushy haired friend.

"Wow Harry, you look great! Did Hermione pick out those?" Tonks said walking up before Hermione could respond.

"Yea, didn't she do a great job? I think all I need now is a pair of shoes," Harry said.

"I agree with Tonks. You do look good, Harry," said Charlie. Harry blushed under the red heads compliment. It wasn't that he liked Charlie in that way, but the other man was attractive and that was the 'kind of attention' as Hermione put it that he wanted.

"Thanks," he said trying to will the blush away.

By the end of their shopping adventure Harry had bought six pair of jeans, eight t-shirts, a pair of chucks, a pair of vans, and surprisingly a pair of black combat boots that looked good with several of his outfits. He had even convinced Hermione to buy a couple of shirts that she'd been eyeing.

They went into an electronic store where Harry wound up with an iPod and several CD's of bands he liked. He'd heard them on an old radio he'd managed to fix that he'd found in his room from when it was Dudley's.

They sat down at a café and Hermione set it up for him with her laptop, which she apparently always had with her in the muggle world. Leave it to the young witch to always have a way to get information on her.

By the time they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron their arms were laden with bags and they were licking ice cream. Harry had to admit he was happier than he'd been in a while. He was glad he'd decided to come out to Hermione. Even if it would take him a while to get the courage to come out to everyone else.

They met Snape bake at the Leaky Cauldron at six as they'd agreed and he bid Hermione goodbye as her parents showed up and promised to call her either later that night or tomorrow. He said goodbye to Tonks and Charlie and thanked them for spending there day looking after him. Then he was brought to Hogwarts where he promptly went to put away his new purchases.


End file.
